Misfortune
by DixieMame
Summary: Another part of the 100 challenge thing. How Johnny met Kitty, and a clue as to how they met their fate.


_Another 100 challenge thing. Dunno if I really put my heart into this one, but at least it's done. Little perspective on Johnny 13. Also, made sense to me to make Shadow a dog. Just seemed...natural._

All characters belong to Danny Phantom andButch Hartman, save for the Road Rebels which were my lame idea.

* * *

So maybe I've been following her home.

So maybe I've been asking everyone about her.

So maybe, just maybe, I've been thinking of her night and day.

Does that make me a stalker?

On second thought, don't answer that.

Frankly, I don't care what you think. I've been not caring about a lot of things lately…none of it just seems to matter. Nothing's come to me, since I saw that pretty face. Hard to explain, you know? Never thought it'd happen to me.

My old man, he always said 'Behind every great man, is a great chick'. Damn, he is right. I mean, this girl, she is GREAT. Flawless, I'd say. Kitty, she's called. Which is so damn perfect. She's docile, gentle, and purrs like one. There are moments when I just want to throw my arms around her, and hear that soft noise, as she nuzzles into my chest. Even my dog likes her!

Good ol' Shadow. Heck, he's the one who found her in the first place. That sweet little thing, shivering in the rain, looking lost. Me, I was just looking for a place to eat, blazing by on my bike. Then Shadow starts a yappin', and leaps off the motorcycle! I follow that little mongrel, and there is, licking the face of one very startled little lady. Of course I apologize, and manage to yank that black bully off. She sighs, and says a dog with a bad breath problem is the least of her concerns. She's never been in this part of town, and is looking for the Ritz, some kind of fancy hotel.

'Course I know where the Ritz is. I've been kicked out of there dozens of times. I offer her a ride, and she's hesitant, but I manage to get her on. Now, the actual trip should a' been a half hour, but something about this girl made me take a few extended detours. Next thing you know, we're laughing and smiling, enjoying each other. By the time we do get there…let's just say her pops wasn't exactly favorable towards me, eh? In he yanks her, then rants on and on about how I'm some kind of punk, then storms inside.

You might be wonderin' what a lovely lookin' girlie is doing in a hotel. On the ride over, she explained her family's money is kinda' goin' down the drain. Ouch. Now I'm driving off, and if you thought that was the end of that, you were beyond wrong. I couldn't get her out of my head. Hence the bit of stalkin' you saw earlier.

But it's not a problem or anything. She's enjoying the attention…even better, she's enjoying being with me. The dog, not so much, but hey, we got the rest of our lives to work on that. Life just gets better day by day…a touch on the hand, to her arms around my chest, and then the day we kissed…

DAMN, I'm getting excited just thinkin' about it.

Now, you see, life would be perfect, save for one little thing. When you ride your hog, there are often gangs of them wanting you either to join them, or stay out of their territory. The one living in my neighborhood, they call themselves 'Road Rebels'. Oh, yeah, real creative. Anyway, they saw how good I was out riding, and decided to ignore the fact I was on their land – psh, yeah right – and invite me in.

Me? No way. I'm a lone bird...'cept when it comes to Shadow and Kitty, but that's different. But they don't take rejection too lightly. They've been warning me to wise up and do as they say…or else they come after me, my girl, and, quote, "your little dog, too!"

So you can understand me being worried. I'm not leaving, though. I grew up here…they want me, they'll have to come after me. Shadow will tear them to pieces.

But if they even touch Kitty…I'm not showing any mercy. I will never let anyone hurt her. I've never felt this way about a girl before, yet I know this is…love? Man, it's weird to say that. Even if it is true. I love her.

Feels great to say that.

I, Johnny, love Kitty.

Wait. Why am I still talking to you about all of this? Man, I'm late! I need to pick my girl up!

Thanks for listening, I guess. If I were you, though, I wouldn't mention whom you talked to.

Why? Let's just say…it brings bad luck.

End.


End file.
